Daffodil
by xghostwriter
Summary: "A mighty pain to love, and 'tis a pain that pain to miss; but of all pains, the greatest pain, is to love, but love in vain" :::Yuffie x Leon/Squall::


Title: Daffodil

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Pairing: Yuffie/Leon (Squall)

Warning: If you are overly emotional, then this might make you cry or feel mild depression.

Summary: Yuffie finds that unrequited love isn't all that funny.

Notes: I wrote this when I was in one of my less then cheerful moods; it helped vent some previous anger and depression I felt. I do hope that you all find this interesting in the least.

* * *

_**One Shot**_  
_**Daffodil**_  
_**Yuffie Kisaragi x Squall Leonhart**_

* * *

A poet once wrote; _"A mighty pain to love, and 'tis a pain that pain to miss; but of all pains, the greatest pain, is to love, but love in vain"_. About a year ago, she would laugh at anyone who was in love, but the love was not reciprocated, even though reciprocation was deeply desired. She would have laughed at anyone who's beloved wasn't aware of the admirer's affection. Hell, she did laugh at Tifa's failed attempts to get with Strife, when he was clearly smitten with a certain pink clothed maiden. However, laughter was now far from her mind and has been since she discovered her own feelings for a man.

At first glance he looks absolutely perfect; one of the top swordsman in the world, handsome, level headed, all of it. He always knows how to work things out, his temper hardly ever getting the best of him. He had a certain charm to him; something that came with his good looks, intelligence, and the many other qualities he held. Although under that mask was something more; the reason a little ninja like Yuffie Kisaragi fell in love him.

She couldn't call him broken, but he certainly had a few cracks in his porcelain face. He had always been hard to explain — just because he has always been, well, him. There's no doubt there is no one exactly like him in the world, or at least, that she has met. It would shock many people, the things she knows about him. Most see the great lion, Leon, when they stare deep into those beautiful blue eyes — but Yuffie doesn't. She sees something more; she sees a man that mourns over the loss of everything he had once known, a man who changed his name to run from the past that haunts him when he dreams — she'd heard him screaming in the dead of night due to these nightmares before — but her love is in vain.

She cannot sit there and say it doesn't bother her, because it bothers her more then anything. It hassles her more then those little pixies that steal everything from her, after all, she is the one who's supposed to steal everything not them! However, she could never possibly tell him of her feelings, only throw him hints that he doesn't seem to pick up on, or if he does, he just doesn't care. All the while, she has to sit around and watch him mourn and be haunted of the past — it's frustrating for her.

"Leon," a girl's voice brings her out of her thoughts. Chocolate eyes of the ninja move in the direction of the giggle, only to spot Aerith standing next to the man of Yuffie's dreams. She watches as he tilts his head, waiting for the pink clothed woman to speak, and feels her stomach knotting in disgust. The feeling only continues when she notices that the woman took notice to her small form, sitting in the doorway of the shop — the female smiles to the younger one, turning her gaze back to Squall. "Could you pick me up some things? A potion or two, I want to give them to Cloud before he leaves."

"Mhm," came the rough voice of the man. "Of course. I need a few things myself, I'll drop them off tonight."

"Perfect," Aerith smiles brightly and waves, turning to take her leave. "See you tonight!"

"_Does Aerith like Squall too? No, no, no!" _Yuffie thought quickly as her heart dropped, beginning to feel ill to her stomach. _"He'll never notice me then!"_

However, her panicked thoughts were short lived. As soon as the pink clothed woman was gone, Squall seemed to jog over to the shop — only to be stopped from entering by the small ninja in the doorway. His gaze shifted to her, little her, who was sitting in front of the shop on the ground. "Could you move?"

"Nope," she replied — her tone its normal teasing no matter how she felt inside. "I'm comfortable right here."

"Don't start things right now, Yuffie. I'm busy and I need to get in there." He glared with icy eyes and a frown as he spoke to her, "Now move."

"No way, Squall!" She shakes her head with one of her childish grins, "I'm comfortable and not moving for you."

"That's Leon," he grumbled before running a hand through his hair. "If this is about hanging out with you, I'll do it when I have time, but right now, I have things to do. Don't make this harder then it has to be."

"_You'll never be Leon to me, I don't like that mask." _She didn't voice her thought, but she did roll her eyes and find her tongue. "Fine, but you owe me!"

"Oh?" He arched a single, thin brow, "and what do I owe you?"

"A training session!"

"Tch, fine." He rolled his eyes before booting her foot with his, "Move it, now."

"Fine," she groaned and pulled her knees to her chest. This action left enough room in the doorway for him to pass by, which he did after opening the door. She felt depression hit as the man stepped past her, not even brushing against her small sitting form. She had to do something to stop him, she wanted him to turn around; give her some sort of sign of love. "Squall?"

She got no response. Not even a glance back at her, the door just closes behind him. She couldn't help but stare at the door, wishing it would open again and there he would stand. However she knew better then to think something so childish. Squall wasn't the only intelligent being in this world, she knew that he could never return the feelings she held for him; not while she was her, and he was him. She was just a child in his eyes, nothing more nor less — and there was nothing she could do about it.

She couldn't stop herself from placing her hand to her chest; a pain filling the spot where her heart rested. _"That poet was right. Of all the pains, the great pain, is to love but love in vain."_ She thought as she wished with all her might that she could laugh again at the people in vain love; laugh at the people who's beloved wasn't aware of their affections. _"But I met Squall Leonhart. I love him, but he isn't aware; he doesn't feel the same." _She was in unrequited love with him, and there was nothing she could do.


End file.
